Family Ties
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: Courtney and Duncan have been married and happy for several years, now it his their daughters turn. What will happen in these two weeks leading up to their daughters wedding. Please send in a review with an Idea for Reggie's last name
1. Meet the Hillmores

**AN: Second Story, and yes I am gonna update my other story but this has been stuck in my head and it needs to come out. I do not own TDI nor TDA**

Wow, who would've ever guessed that I, Duncan Hillmore would become a police officer? I guess that a lot of things happened to me that I never would have guessed like maybe having five kids and one more on the way. Or marrying the uptight, bossy, hot girl I met on a crappy reality show. But let's get back to my kids.

Ok so you have:

Sophia 24- My oldest child. She looks exactly like Courtney same light brown skin, beautiful brown hair, and my way or the highway personality. It seemed just like yesterday when I was holding her in the delivery room and now she's getting married next Sunday.

Jake & Luke 18- My identical twin boys, they both are football stars, Jake a quarterback and Luke a linebacker; local sports commentators call them the Hillmore Heat. But to me, they are just my boys. They look like a mixture of me and Courtney, they have my black hair, but it is naturally curly like Courtney's. Their skin is a light tan a mixture of Courtney's and mine. But their eyes are Courtney's dominant dark brown. They never seem to fight over anything, but their little sister,

Daniel 16- My effeminate son. Courtney pesters me all the time to call him this instead of gay, but I know he doesn't care. I love him and everything, but I'm still a little put off by the fact that he's gay. **AN (I have nothing against the LGBT community, I would love to have a gay friend)** He loves his big sister and helped plan, almost, well the entire wedding. He actually looks exactly like me but with frosted tips, and a piercing in hid "right" ear.

Monique 4- My baby girl. Whenever I see her I just melt, she is a daddy's girl and she can never do any wrong around me. She watched done episode of Toddlers & Tiaras and she said "Mommy, I wanna do that so I can be a winner just like you." So she became a pageant girl just like her mom used to be. She has the biggest brown doe eyes, big black "Shirley Temple" curls, and the most beautiful tan skin.

So those are my kids, but let me fill you in on the rest of the TDI gang, or well our friends.

Geoff and Bridgette got married and have two daughters, Macy 24(Sophia's best friend and partner in crime since she was two, and Summer 16 (Jake's on and off girlfriend).Geoff's restaurant Baja Bites had become a tri-state chain. Bridgette has also won tons of contests for surfing.

Trent and Gwen found out that they were unable to conceive, but they adopted a son from Cambodia a year ago. His name is Chann and he is five, I think he has a little crush on Monique, but I'll make sure nothing else comes of that. Trent has become an indie music producer, and has helped several house bands become mainstream. Gwen has become an art teacher at Monique's Pre-K, and she has tons of art shows around Connecticut.

Last but not least DJ, you'll never guess who he married (and divorced). Heather, yes I said it Heather. They have 1 son, who I have never met because he lives with Heather. DJ has become a pediatrician, and has cared for all of our children, and Heather well I could care less about her.

*Psssh... Breaker 1-1 Breaker… We have an 11-82 For Officer Hillmore* "Oh Great, I boring old fender-bender between some blonde bimbo and a redneck hick. Tons of Fun, really protecting lives" I thought to myself before pick up the radio transmitter and say "10-4"

~MEANWHILE BACK HOME~

Courtney's POV

"Shadoobiecakes... MOM!" I heard while trying to braid a very cranky four year olds hair. "What Sophie?"I replied. "These tablecloths are lilac! I wanted lavender!" "Ask your brother about it he's the one planning the wedding"

"I am taking her today!" "NO I am." "No I am." I am so tired of those boys using their little sister like bait. But she is really cute. "You enjoy this don't you Mo-Mo?" All I got was a big smile as a reply, she adored her big brothers.

"Okay, unless one of you boys wants to take an irritable four year old to get her S-H-O-T-S, neither of you are taking her." "No, no I don't do **SHOTS**."Jake said putting emphasis on the word shots. "No mama, I don't want any shots!"Monique hollered at the top of her lungs. "It's okay Ma, I got her." Luke said as he threw Monique over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Her cries of fear soon became ones of joy, as she loved to be played with by her brothers. "Okay I'm going to go take a nap, my back is on fire."

This is my fifth and last pregnancy, you would think that I was used to the symptoms. Oh well, at least all is tranquil in my house of chaos.

Until the door bell rang. This was gonna be a long two weeks.

**OMG this was my longest chapter*does happy dance* Please Review**


	2. Fiance

**AN: Chappie 2 so let's get into it.**

**Courtney's POV**

"As soon as I got comfortable!" I thought to myself, as I got up to answer the door. It was Bridgette my best friend of 30 years, and her two daughters Macy and Summer.

"Hey Auntie Coco, Where's Jake?" Summer inquired. "Oh I think he's outside in the pool." "Thanks." She said as she made a beeline to our backyard. "Oh yeah Macy, Sophie is up stairs." Macy instantly went up the stairs to the study where all the wedding preparations were going on. "Finally alone again." I let out while plopping down on our eggplant couch. Bridgette giggled, "Bridge, What's so funny?"

"We'll for one seeing a 46 year old 8 month pregnant woman is funny in itself, and the fact and I know I have asked you this a million times over the past 8 months but Court, You're 46 how on earth did this happen?" "Ok Bridge, You really wanna know, it all began with… Mr. Jack Daniels." At this point Bridgette was about to die laughing. "Anyway let's stop talk about Summer and Jake."I chided trying to falter Bridgette's laughing. "What about them?" "I thought Geoff didn't want her to see him after the whole incident."

Ok, about three months ago when Jake and Summer were dating Geoff, we'll walked in on them. You know Geoff is a very mellow guy, and it takes a whole lot to make him mad, and when you do you have made a huge mistake. Geoff ended up running Jake out of the house with a bat, taking everything away from Summer but her name, and lastly forbidding them to ever be in the same room together.

"Oh, Yea that. Geoff has totally gotten over that."Bridgette said nonchalantly."Oh ok." I replied trying to hide my shock.

in the Study

Sophia's POV

"Okay Sophia we've been over this, four times, I got lilac instead of lavender, because it is a classier color, and it will look better in Satin." Daniel advised again. "I know, I know but you didn't delegate it with me and I'm just so stressed out and the florist ran out of lilies and …" my rant was interrupted by my fiancée Logan calling.

_Reggie is a commissioned Captain in Navy and the youngest one at that. He is super gorgeous too his skin is super smooth and like milk chocolate. His eyes are like freshly ground coffee and his personality is the one thing I can't get over. He could laugh at the most immature things, but then have the most philosophical things to say like an old man who has seen everything in his life. He also does spoken word at a poetry bar near our apartment in Atlanta. I know this will sound super corny but he is my sun, my moon, the air I breathe, everything I need to survive._

"Ya'll shuddup! It's him" I said before answering my phone.

"Hello? Hey Baby, uh-huh, yea, ok, ok, alright, no, no It's fine, I swear baby it... it is fine. Alright by I love you."

"What was that about?" Macy inquired being naturally curious as she calls it or as I call it nosy.

I took in a big breath before saying. "Reggie is not coming until the day of the wedding?"

**O DANG!! What will happen in the next chapter of Family Ties?**


	3. Meeting The Parents

**AN: YAY I LUV ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!! I DON'T OWN TDI OR TDA. PS this is the same day.**

**Reggie's POV**

Okay its 7 o'clock, if I'm ten miles away I should make it by 7:45 dinner.

**Sophia's POV**

"Hey everybody, dinner is ready!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. I had been practicing my homemaking skills lately, since I was going to be a housewife soon. The table had been set perfectly like something out of a magazine, and I don't mean to toot my own horn, but uh, toot-toot.

We all gathered around the dinner table, and like always it was chaotic, Mom and Dad were debating over baby names, Jake and Luke were talking about how hot some girl named Amanda was, and Monique was pestering Daniel about the duties of a flower girl. And all this pandemonium was interrupted by the doorbell. Since no else really heard it, I decided to get the door. When I opened the door I couldn't believe who it was. "REGGIE!" my ludicrously loud cry silenced the whole house, and soon my father came running in. "What happened?"My father asked with his policeman mentality. "Oh daddy, I am sorry. This is my fiancé Reggie." I said showing Reggie off like a brand new toy. "Nice to meet you." Daddy greeted while shaking his hand and deepening his voice, trying to be intimidating.

We all walked back into dining room, I escorted Reggie in and cooed while smiling like a little school girl, "Everyone this is Reggie; Reggie this is everyone." "Hi, I am Mrs. Hillmore, but, you can call me Courtney." "Heyy! I'm Daniel and I planned most of your wedding." "Sup I'm Jake and that brick house stuffing his face is Luke." Hello I'm Monique, but you can call me Mo-Mo" "Hey Everybody!" Reggie replied. "Oh please sit down, Reggie, Are you hungry? Thirsty? Anything…" Mom was cut off by my saying "Ma he's fine, just sit down and worry about your baby, 'cuz he is mine. Aren't you babe?" "Yea I am." He said while pulling my chair out and giving me a peck on the lips. This made all but my mother gag.

**Duncan's POV**

"So Reggie, What do you do?" I asked between bites of Pernil al Horno. "We'll Mr. Hillmore I am a commissioned Captain in the Navy, and the youngest at my base." "Do play any sports?" Jake and Luke inquired in an extremely creepy manner. "We'll I went to Morehouse College, on a basketball scholarship, and I also went for a degree in Political Science while I was there and, after I graduated I went into the Navy." "Do you have any sort of hobbies?" Daniel questioned. "We'll I have been doing spoken word since I was 14, and I perform at a few poetry bars."

"Okay now for the third degree Mo-Mo cover your ears." She did as she was told "Court, You can take the floor." I opened. "Okay, Reggie have you had sexual relations with my daughter?" Everyone leaned forward in their seats anticipating the answer to my wife's question. You could feel the tension in the air, and it was visibly clear that Reggie was extremely uncomfortable. "Oh I was just screwing with you." Courtney finally said to put an end to Reggie's embarrassment. The entire table burst into laughter until, we were calmed by exceptionally aggravated little girl,"Can I take my hands off of my ears now?"

"Yes, you may and go upstairs, and pick out your PJ's while you are at it." My princess hollered, while waddling up the stairs. "Okay Jake and Daniel clean up the kitchen. I gotta go to work. Bye Pumpkin." I said while kissing my not-so little girl on the cheek. "Nice to meet you again Reggie." I said while closing the door and going off to night patrol. Little did I know what else would happen that night.

AN: LOL I love Court's wild side. Pleez Review


	4. A Father Daughter moment

**OKAY! Here's chappie 4 of Family Ties!!!**

**Duncan's POV**

I came home around 12:30, and followed my normal routine, of taking a scalding hot shower and climbing into the bed I shared with my wife of 25 years, and I just couldn't fall asleep. So I tenderly pulled Courtney's arm from around my torso, and made my way down the carpeted gray stairs, or, Mountain Brook as Courtney called it.

I found my favorite DVD in the whole house labeled Sophia. It was all our home videos of my Pumpkin's accomplishments.

**Narrating**

Duncan was getting glassy eyed looking at his not-so little girl.

"_Hi Sophie" Courtney cooed, before giving 4- month old Sophie a zerbert. __**AN: Is when you create a seal between the moth and another part of human flesh, and blow creating a fart-like sound and a tickling sensation.**__ "Did you hear that Duncan? She just laughed." "Yea I did babe."_

_A four year old Sophie was shown with, a big thick, curly ponytail, hidden underneath a Dora the Explorer helmet." Okay Sophie, You ready to ride your bike?" Courtney inquired from behind the camera. "Yes, Mommy!" "Okay Duncan, Get behind, and help her…." Courtney was cut-off by Duncan saying "Oh Sh**" and hauling down the hill. "_¡Oh mi dios!_" Courtney exclaimed before the tape went to snow. That day Sophie had took off full speed down the hill and broke her leg in two places. _

That little portion of the video made Duncan chuckle, and then he turned to see Sophia behind him.

**Duncan's POV**

"Pumpkin what are you still doing up?" "Reggie snores like a foghorn, and I can't push him on his side. I swear that boy is made out of lead." I laughed at my daughter's apparent misfortune of having an earsplitting snorer for a sleeping partner.

"Are you watching my DVD?" "Yea I am!" "We'll I wanna watch too!" Sophia said as she plopped down on the gargantuan sofa. "Oh skip all the elementary years. Go to my Quinceañera."

_Sophie was on the screen wearing a Fuchsia dress, with beading. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, and on top of that was a headband-tiara._ (**AN: link to dress here Copy and Paste it into address bar to see.) "**_Daddy, Do I look good?" "Like a princess Pumpkin."_

_The video cut to a slideshow of Duncan changing Sophia's shoes, from flats to heels and dancing with her. _

**Narrating **

But then neither one of them got to see the Quinceañera, because Sophia feel asleep on top of her father's chest. Just as she did when she was Daddy's little girl,

**Okay I had to add a father daughter moment. Please tell me what you think of it and with your review please send in an idea for Reggie's last name. **


	5. A Baby Or Two

Ok I got my first flame 'ever from an anonymous reviewer so umm …. Yea... in the words of Jill Scott "Hate on me Haters!" On with the chappie

**Courtney's POV**

Buzz… Buzz... Buzz… That was all I heard before I pulled myself out of bed. Today was the day of my c-section. Thank God! I grabbed my olive green maxi dress with a chocolate brown bamboo print, and slid it on. I grabbed the house phone and called Bridgette to make sure she was up. After putting on my face I attempted to slink down the stairs but it just turned into a waddle.

Geez I hated waddling, I am so blissful that this would be the last time I would have to do that.

I found Duncan and Sophia snuggled on the couch, and Sophia's Quinceañera was playing on the screen. I gingerly awakened my spouse, from his deep slumber, and told him to put his clothes on. We left our abode, and made our way to the hospital, meeting Bridgette there.

To be honest I don't remember much other than: Some fresh out of med school nurse asking me if I was really forty-six because I look twenty years younger, the anesthesiologist saying count backwards from one-hundred, and then I saw her laying in a little bed next to me.

Brianne Spencer Hillmore weighing six pounds and nine ounces, and being nineteen inches long. She has the darkest chocolate curls, her eyes are the most stunning ice azure, and her skin is gorgeous and naturally tan underneath the newborn baby color.

**Daniel's POV**

"DANNY BOY, Hurry up in there Mo's about to pee her pants" Luke reprimanded along with his other siblings and soon to be brother-in-law. At this point I had just had enough. It takes 15 minutes for my Yulee's Pore Minimizing Cream to work! I opened the bathroom door with a huff, and before I could even get out the door, I was being trampled by a 16 year old girl. Out of my morning grogginess, I realized that it was Summer, and she was spewing her cookies all in the toilet.

Out of instinct I immediately ran over, and grabbed her long golden Taylor Swift like locks. "Summer Emmalyn West, Are you expecting?" She weakly got up from the toilet, wiped her mouth and fearfully replied," Yea I am but you better not tell Jake!" I took a big breath in and wrapped her in a warm embrace, and promised her I wouldn't tell until she was ready.

**Monique's POV**

Summer and Daniel came out of the bathroom and I ran in there faster than the Roadrunner. I made my tinkle, washed my hands, and brushed with my toothbrush that happened to be the same color as my bubblegum toothbrush.

I rushed back into my room to put on my brand-new jumper; it's my two favorite colors pink and yeller. I wanted to look real nice for my new little sister. I soon grabbed my pink plaid Sperry Mary-Jane's and hair stuff so Luke could do my hair**.(AN: Okay I know it's kind of strange for an eighteen year old linebacker to be doing his little sister's hair but he's like a second father to Monique) **

As I rushed down the stairs I noticed that Luke and Jake were smiling super huge and yelling. I asked them what they were so happy for, and they told me that they were both given football scholarships to Auburn University. I have no idea what that is but I'm happy them so happy for them I gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

RING… RING…

I picked up the phone," Hello?" "Hi, Mo its Mommy!" "Hi Mommy! Did you have my baby sister?" "Yes I did honey, and you all are going to come see her in a little while too! But for now Monique could I talk to a big person?"

Ok I am going to end the next chapter right there and in the next one they will be at the hospital, and at the bridal shop.


	6. Two Bumps and Cold Feet

**AN: Not many reviews on chapter 5 ya'll! Please help me get to my goal of 20 reviews, anyone can review anyone!**

Courtney's POV

"Mommy!" Is all I heard waking me from my cat-nap. There was my little girl jumping out of her big brother's arms, and rushing over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Where's the baby Mom?" I had five of my children ask me. I pulled myself up in the bed, and pointed over to the little pink bundle in Duncan's arms.

"Oh my god Momma! She is so tiny!" Sophia cooed as she picked up her little sister. While everyone was huddled around their little sister (and sister-in-law for Reggie), Summer came over and sat in a chair next to me.

"Auntie Coco, Just out of curiosity, how do you know if you're pregnant?" I opened my mouth to reply to her off the wall question. " Summer, are you pregnant?" "Yea I am, but it may not be Jake's" I could tell that she was lying; her eyes were not focusing on me, much less anything else in the room. "Oh well, Honey how long has it been since you had your period?" "Umm... About four months. " I was utterly shocked by this, but I didn't want to freak her out by saying anything, the poor child has been through enough. " We'll Honey, You didn't have "Mother Nature's Gift" for four month what did you think was going on?!" "Well I just though Lacrosse practice was just, taking its toll on my body." " Hun, Have you told anyone, because you're starting to show just a pinch."

**Summer's POV**

She was right, my Hot Topic transformers pull-over, was barely covering my growing secret. I ended my conversation with Aunt Coco, and went up to the nurse's station. The perky blonde push-over nurse was gone, and I was stuck with the hard-a** veteran nurse that resembled Laverne from Scrubs. "Um' Excuse me Miss," I took a minute to see that her name tag said Laverne "how ironic " I thought to myself. " Excuse me , Miss. Laverne, Is there anyway way you could, get me a pregnancy test?" She looked me over, I assume she was trying to guess my age. "Baby, How old are you?" "We'll I'll be turning 17 three weeks from now." "Do you know when your last period was?" " I think it was in February." " I'll be right back sweetie." She trotted off to go get the test. I took it in the small little bathroom, of an empty maternity suite. The three minutes seemed like an eternity, I picked up the test and there it was a little pink plus sign. I was going to be a mom, and now I have to go lie to Jake.

"Hey Jake could I see you for a minute?" I pondered while stick my head inside the door. He trotted out of the room were the rest of his kin was being held, with a smile on his face, as they say ignorance is bliss.

"What did u want to talk to be about Summer?" He asked with his boyish charm shining through. I took a deep breath, and I mean I took in so much air I thought my lungs would burst.

" Jake I am pregnant." "Oh my god! Are you serious!"His face lit up with glee, and his big brown eyes began to sparkle. Ok I thought I could be strong through this but I may not be able to do it.

"Jake it isn't yours." His eyes became cold and rage filled, and his expression hardened. Basically, If you were just walking by and didn't hear any of the conversation you would've thought this guy was bi-polar.

"Why are you lying to me Summer?" "I'm not lying" I tried to rebuke but I could already feel the tears welling p in my eyes. "Emmalyn," God he used my middle name! " Em, I have been your best friend for 13 years ,how on earth, could you lie to me?" "Jake you do not understand." I said with my voice shaking.

"What do you mean I don't understand. You have wanted this little school whore image, since you got into high school, and everyone thought you were one, and you have no idea of how much crap I got for dating the "school slut" ! I always thought Hey! She is an amazing girl underneath it all!" "But I guess I was wrong and everyone else was right."

Hearing him say this broke my heart and I was sobbing at this point, and if we weren't in an abandoned hallway everyone would've been staring at us. I just fell into his chest, staining his red and white striped Hollister polo with my tears, He just held me tight.

I finally looked up at him and said "I'm sorry for lying, and I'm sorry for even getting preggers. " "Why are you sorry for getting pregnant?" " I don't want a baby messing up your happiness." "My happiness ,Summer? Having a child with the most beautiful girl in the world, who happens to be by best friend. That makes me the happiest man in the world."

I just smiled at him and said " We'll I'm going to leave you here and I am going go back up to the room, because all the girls and Daniel are going to the bridal shop."

**Luke's POV**

"Where is the bathroom in this place?!" I thought to myself as I ran around this hospital. Then suddenly I ran into something or someone.

I saw the most beautiful girl ever, Her skin was perfectly porcelain, her eyes were the perfect almond shape, and she was short and I mean really short, I'm talkin' 4'11", I love short girls even though I am 6'2". Our eyes connected, and I usually don't believe in that "love at first sight" crap but, seeing her made me a believer.

"Oh craps are you okay?" I asked her while she was clutching her ankle on the floor. "Uh I think I sprained my ankle!" So being the gentle giant I am, I picked her up and sat her down in a chair while an attending physician examined her ankle. We got to talking and we found out we had tons of stuff in common; favorite color: Teal, favorite movie: The Manchurian Candidate, favorite song: Saltwater Room by Owl City, birthday: March 15, and tons of other stuff. Guess what else, she had a twin too. "How rude of me I have been talking to you for hours and I never asked your name."

"We'll kind stranger, my name is Dorothy." "That is a cute name, for a beautiful girl." Her cheeks warmed and she let out laughter that was like bells when I called her beautiful.

Then suddenly, our eyes met, and there was this instinct, or animal like magnetism that pulled us together. I cradle her jaw in my hands and we kissed. It didn't last long, and I know this sounds super cliché but, I felt the spark in that one kiss, and I didn't want it to end.

**At ****Fleur de l'amour** (The Flower of Love Bridal Shoppe)

**Sophia's POV**

Okay this is the last time I will try on the dress before my wedding day next Sunday. (AN: It is Saturday)

The dress it is lacy, and has a little pendant on the chest , it is simple and sweet , I can't describe it, but it is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen (The link to the dress is on my profile, trust me ya'll need to see it!)

Seeing myself in the mirror in this dress also gave me a sinking feeling in my stomach, Do I really want to marry Reggie?, Of course I do!, He's the perfect guy for me!, It's just cold feet everyone gets them Grandma Maria told me so. Omigod!! I am getting married!

Suddenly I heard the ding-dong of the door opening, I tuned to see Summer her once golden long golden locks were deep ebony and it was cut into a curly short bob like Katie Holmes, but Summer's bangs were pulled back. "When did you get your hair done?" I exclaimed half excited, and half filled with rage. "At the walk in salon next door." She replied nonchalantly, while plopping down into a plush chair they had outside the dressing room and picking up a year old issue of "The Knot"

"Anyhow!" Daniel chided trying to break the stares of the bridal party staring at Summer's shocking new hair. "Awe look at Moe!" Macy cooed while picking up my four-year-old sister. Everyone actually looked gorgeous, In their dresses. This wedding was going to be beautiful!

**Okay Pleez review and look at my profile to see how the characters look, and how the dresses look!**


End file.
